Darth Octavius
Before he became Darth Octavius Gaven Palcar was the child of a nobleman from the planet Ciutric. His father was a strong supporter of the Federation and Gaven grew up with a strong sense of morality and honor. When he was ten years old everything changed as a Jedi knight visiting his family recognized the force presence of the boy. With his father approval she took Gaven as her student and brought him to the Jedi temple. There he soon learn that his connection to the force wasn`t as strong as the connection of his fellow students. So he turned his attention to the stadium of light saber combat where he quickly became one of the best students, earning him the respect of the other padawans and some of his teachers. In the following years Gaven grew to a true Jedi Knight, traveling the galaxy and fighting against the enemies of the federation. He was a firm believer of the codex and some believed he would one day become a wise jedi master. He was later send to the senate to act as an ambassador for the Jedi order. His time in the senate changed him. When he saw the corruption, the lies and the egoism the federation was build upon he was disappointed and angered about it. And then he realizes the truth: Members of the Jedi order died in the whole galaxy, Gaven himself had lost friends. Friends, who died defending the federation, a federation based on a lie. When realized that so many good men and women died for nothing his faith in the jedi and the federation was destroyed. Shortly afterwards he left the jedi order claiming he had found a greater purpose to follow. He returned to Ciutric and tried to gather political influence using the wealth of his family. He tried to start a political movement against the corruption in the federation but despite his best affords he didn`t made any progress. But Gaven continued his political fight. During this time the federation critical Politian gained the attention of Darth Haretisch a member of the Sith Triumvirate. The Sith Lord saw the ex Jedi as a potential ally in his own plans and met with him in secret. Gaven was fascinated by the ideals the Sith Lord presented him. Instead of many corrupt senators the galaxy should be ruled by a handful intelligent and strong individuals. Leaving his old name and identity behind him he took the name of Darth Octavius and became Haretisch student. He now believes it´s his destiny to destroy the federation and replace it with a new Sith Empire. As Sith Darth Octavius still believes in honor and prefers to fight his opponents in single combat. Fiercely loyal to his master and the Empire Darth Octavius seeked to become a great Sith. In the last weeks Octavius believe into the Sith order has started to shiver, as he is sometimes shocked and disgusted by the bruality he is confronted with. Octavius has started to ask himself if he is truly on the right way, but for now his personal loyality to his master keeps him in the empire.